


i’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together

by junemonroe



Series: meet-cute aus [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bars and Pubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemonroe/pseuds/junemonroe
Summary: “ditching me already? that's cold of you, daniel.” jaehwan asks incredulously, glances over to where daniel is staring again and nearly spits his drink.





	i’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together

the bar is already full despite an early hour. conversations mix with clinks of glasses and catchy pop songs, blasting from the bar’s speakers. it all blends into a white static, topped pleasantly with a smell of perfume, alcohol and greasy food. 

daniel is on his second glass of whiskey, half-listening to jaehwan’s rant about work and half-scanning the bar. it's been ages since the last time they got out like that. jaehwan's been busy with his new work, daniel - with his irregular schedules and woojin - (daniel glances at a small dance floor, where woojin’s busy almost making out with his boyfriend and tries not to roll his eyes) - well, woojin’s been busy with his new cute boyfriend. 

though, tonight daniel feels like he wouldn't mind some company too. he turns back to scan the bar again, noticing a few familiar faces in a crowd in spite of dim light. his gaze trips over a guy, sitting at a table along the far wall. dark hair, white skin, high nose and plum lips make a perfect picture of a serene, almost cold beauty. the guy’s wearing a simple blue shirt but coupled with a faint make-up and thin black choker. the whole look makes one hell of an impression. 

he asks bartender for another shot of whiskey and turns to jaehwan, who pauses mid-rant when he sees the intense expression he is sporting. 

“how do i look?” daniel checks briefly his outfit, taking a quick look in a mirror behind the counter, secretly glad that he decided to wear a pair of black jeans that make his legs look like they go for miles (the way they hug his thighs is just a nice bonus). 

“ditching me already? that's cold of you, daniel.” jaehwan asks incredulously, glances over to where daniel is staring again and nearly spits his drink. 

“no way,” jaehwan does a double take to make sure he saw right. 

“i know, right?” daniel chuckles, blithely mistaking his friend’s reaction for a desired ‘holy shit, go and hit on that hottie’, and announces with his usual overconfidence, “i’m taking him home tonight.” 

“good luck, buddy,” this time around jaehwan can’t take the hilarity of the situation and bends over with a maniacal laugh, drawing curious gazes towards them. then he decides to take pity on his poor friend and tells honestly, “you won't be able to handle him. he'll eat you alive.” 

“what makes you think that? he'll warm up to me in no seconds.” and here it is, the infuriating little smirk of his, that jaehwan’s seen so many times, the one that practically screams about his level of confidence in the success of a proposition. 

so jaehwan just rolls his eyes and orders another drink, preparing for a show and sighing overdramatically, “why do i even bother? well, go ahead. “ 

but daniel doesn’t even listen already, he picks his drink up and casually prowls in the direction of the desired goal. he takes long strides towards the chosen table, but the guy doesn’t lift his head or look in his direction, busy typing something on his phone. he glances up, squinting slightly, only when daniel pulls out a chair and puts his glass down. 

“Hey there, gorgeous. Why don’t we get drunk and make some bad decisions?” daniel drawls lazily as he sits down across the man, not forgetting to add a bit of satoori into the mix. he smiles charmingly, raking his eyes suggestively up and down the slim frame. up close he is even more pretty. 

his whole attention is on the stranger’s face, expecting a lovely blush to rise on pale cheekbones, a shy smile with a bashfully lowered gaze. 

what he doesn’t expect is steady eye contact and an amused quirk of lips. 

“you look like you already are.” 

and definitely not a witty comeback. the guy sets down his phone and turns his full attention towards daniel, almost succeeding in making him flustered instead. 

“oh, i'm not drunk, just intoxicated. by the most beautiful man in the bar.” he throws another cheesy line, still trying to hold onto an air of suave appearance of tough reliable busan man, that never failed him, before today. 

“and that is said by the biggest liar in the bar?” the guy quips good-naturedly, seemingly content to be entertained by daniel’s sorry state. and daniel is quickly losing points here. he swallows the sudden urge to whine (he doesn’t know where that came from) and hides his flustered state, by stuttering some nonsense answer with a laugh, trying hastily to backtrack and figure out when has everything gone wrong. it's always worked equally perfect, be it impressionable girls or experienced boys. 

but the man in front of him has a look of such a patient, knowing amusement that daniel feels like he’s sixteen again. he can’t even be mad at the guy, not when his eyes fold into lovely crescents when he smiles. 

meantime, woojin joins jaehwan at the bar, dragging jihoon with him. 

“what are you doing?” woojin leans back, after making an order, to look quizzically at jaehwan, who at this point cackles hysterically. 

“watching daniel get his ass handed to him,” he points to where daniel’s currently waving his hands frantically, obviously trying to backpedal from whatever situation he’s got himself into without prior thinking. 

“is he hitting on jisung-huyng?” woojin observes calmly after a second, taking in the scene. “and he is in over his head, isn’t he?” 

“yeah, he needs a saving, or he’ll be moping for days” jaehwan really feels bad for his friend at this point, he grabs their drinks and heads towards their table, not waiting for woojin, who’s currently trying to restrain an angry jihoon and explain that the one who needs a saving is clearly not jisung. 

“hey-ya, jisung-huyng, how it’s going?” jeahwan says loudly, grabbing a chair beside daniel and promptly plopping down without further preamble. 

“hi, jeahwan-ah,” jisung answers cheerfully, “it’s good to see you.” 

“jisung-huy... what? you knew him?” daniel takes a moment to hiss his betrayal like an angry cat, trying to stifle his growing embarrassment, while jisung is greeting woojin and jihoon (jihoon, who keeps throwing death glares his way). 

“i tried to tell you, remember? when you were your usual overconfident ass,” jaehwan quirks his eyebrow at him, totally unbothered with a situation. actually, it will make for a good story to tell seongwoo on monday. 

“jeahwan-ah, why don’t you guys come sit with us and maybe introduce us to your friend here? he promised me drinks and some bad decisions later," jisung offers, his eyes crinkle with a gentle smile, already somewhat fond. 

and daniel drops his smooth playboy act, reverting to his usual silly self. he laughs, scratching at his face awkwardly, and sheepishly glances at jisung, 

“well, i guess I do have a promise to keep.”


End file.
